Missed
by chimjams
Summary: Main Cast : BTS, Block B, The Ark Sinopsis : "Hyungggggg" seru Jimin memanggil kelima lelaki tampan yang sedang makan di salah satu meja kantin Hongik University, Mereka pun tersentak mendengar teriakan Jimin yang seperti meneriaki maling, sehingga seisi kantin pun mengarah kearah Jimin, Sang empunya suara pun hanya acuh tak menghiraukan pelototan mata seisi kantin,
1. Chapter 1

**MISSED**

Main Cast :

 **BTS** **The Ark**

Kim Seokjin as Jin

Min Yoonggi as Yoonggi

Kim Namjoon as Namjoon

Jung Hoseok as Hoseok

Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Park Jimin as Jimin

Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook

 **The Ark**

Kim Halla as Halla (The Ark)

Yujin as Yujin (The Ark)

Yuna Kim as Yuna (The Ark)

Jane as Jaein (The Ark)

Minju as Minju (The Ark)

Joy as Joy (Red Velvet)

 **Block B**

Woo Ji ho as Zico

Ahn Jae Hyo as Jae Hyo

Lee Tae il as Taeil

Kim Yu Kwon as Yukwon

Lee Min Hyuk (B-Bomb) as Minhyuk

Park Kyung as Kyung

Park Ji Hoon (P.O) as Jihoon

 **Part 1**

"Hyungggggg" seru Jimin memanggil kelima lelaki tampan yang sedang makan di salah satu meja kantin Hongik University, Mereka pun tersentak mendengar teriakan Jimin yang seperti meneriaki maling, sehingga seisi kantin pun mengarah kearah Jimin, Sang empunya suara pun hanya acuh tak menghiraukan pelototan mata seisi kantin, dia hanya terus berlari mengarah ke lima lelaki tersebut. Yup mereka adalah Jin si tampan dengan tinggi semampai yang bisa dikatakan visualnya dari geng ini. Walaupun perawakan Jin sangat laki, namun diantara semuanya, Jin lah yang punya hati paling lembut dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya..Yoonggi, lelaki cool dengan mata sipit dan rambut coklat kehitaman yang punya seribu karisma,si cool yang punya selera fashion yang tidak biasa ini menempati peringkat pertama untuk masalah menghadapi musuh, Yoonggi sudah terbiasa berkelahi sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA saat itu dia termasuk yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya. Lalu ada Namjoon, si rambut blonde pindahan dari Amerika dengan logat inggrisnya yang selalu melekat saat berbicara. Si blonde yang jago ngerap dan mempunyai cita-cita bisa menjadi seorang rapper juga bisa dikatakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoonggi, jika Yoonggi menempati peringkat pertama maka Namjoon akan menempati peringkat ke dua dalam urusan menghadapi musuh. Lanjut ada Hoseok, si orang kaya seantero kampus, yup Hoseok ini merupakan anak dari salah satu petinggi kampus di tempat mereka berkuliah , itulah kenapa walau sering buat masalah di kampus,dan sering dapaet ancaman d.o mereka selalu selamat dari ancaman tersebut. Karena paling kaya di antara semuanya, so Hoseok yang akan selalu menyokong masalah keuangan untuk setiap kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan, dan Hoseok paling jago untuk masalah negosiasi, entah itu negosiasi dengan musuh, polisi, atau ayahnya dan Hoseok juga merupakan mood maker geng ini, disaat yang lain sedang badmood maka dialah yang akan berusaha menghibur teman-temannya. Jika dalam cerita selalu ada tokoh yang lemot maka dalam kehiduan geng ini tempat itu ditempati oleh Taehyung, si lemot nan idiot yang terkadang bisa menjadi jenius disaat tertentu, ya mungkin 99% idiot dan 1% jenius. Walau terkadang Taehyung sangat lemot dalam bertindak, namun disaat paling genting ia bisa menjadi pahlawan untuk geng ini. Taehyung yang sangat suka dengan baseball, selalu membawa tongkat baseball di dalam tasnya sebagai bentuk kecintaannya terhadap baseball dan terkadang tongkat baseballnya bisa beralih fungsi dalam situasi tertentu. And the last but not the least is Jimin, si heboh yang punya suara cempreng yang punya andil menangkap informasi apapun dan menyampaikannya kepada teman gengnya, Jimin yang juga jago beladiri, ya walaupun tingkat berantemnya masih dibawah Yoonggi dan Namjoon ini walaupun mempunyai tubuh ber-ABS namun diantara yang lain dialah yang paling punya sisi aegyo akut. BTS (bangtan sonyeondan), itulah sebutan yang mereka gunakan untuk menamai geng ni, berasal dari filosofi bahwa mereka merupakan sekumpulan orang yang bisa tahan dari apapun dan melawan apapun. Jin dan Yoonggi merupakan teman seangkatan dan paling senior diantara yang lain, Walaupun seangkatan,Yoonggi tetap menghormati Jin karena Jin lahir setahun lebih tua. Namjoon dan Hoseok berbeda satu angkatan dari Jin dan Yoonggi sedangakan Taehyung dan Jimin berasal dari angkatan yang sama, satu tingkat dibawah Namjoon dan Hoseok dan dua tingkat dibawah Jin dan Yoonggi. Walaupun mereka berbeda angkatan, namun mereka tetap bisa berbaur seperti tidak ada perbedaan umur diantara mereka. Geng yang hampir bisa dibilang Gangster sekaligus superheronya Kampus, karena mereka terkenal dengan prestasi mereka dibidang adu fisik sampai selamat menyelamatkan orang lain. Namun, perkelahian yang mereka lakukan pun bukan asal perkelahian untuk kejahatan, namun sebaliknya mereka akan berkelahi jika mereka melihat aksi pembullyan , karena motto geng mereka yaitu "STOP BULLYING", bagi mereka semua orang berhak hidup senang dan berkreasi dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa adanya rasa ketakutan apapun . Mereka juga akan berkelahi jika kondisi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk berkelahi atau dengan kata lain mereka akan menggunakan kekerasan jika lawan mereka mulai menggunakan kekerasan. Yap walaupun sering berkelahi namun mereka juga sering menolong orang lain. Mereka pernah berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu anak kampus yang hampir bunuh diri, ya walaupun ujung-ujungnya harus merelakan Jimin menjadi pancingan , karena si calon pelaku bunuh diri yang diketahui bernama Jaein ternyata suka terhadap Jimin dan hingga saat ini masih terus mengejar cintanya Jimin. Selain itu, mereka pernah menolong anak kampus yang dibully oleh anak kampus lain, dan kali ini Jin yang harus menjadi pancingan sekaligus korban, karena Jin harus berpura-pura menjadi polisi untuk menakuti pelaku bully, namun ujung-ujungnya dia harus jatuh dari tangga saat mencoba mengejar pelaku bully, ya wajarlah Jin bisa dikatakan paling lemah kalo masalah fisik untuk berkelahi, namun pelaku bully akhirnya bisa ditangkap berkat bantuan Namjoon dan Jimin yang sudah mencegat mereka. Prestasi mereka yang paling tinggi yaitu saat mereka harus melawan preman-preman sekitar kampus yang suka memalak anak kampus mereka, dan itu harus berujung kekerasan yang menyebabkan mereka berlima harus dirawat dirumah sakit, namun lawan mereka pun kondisinya ga jauh berbeda dari mereka. Berkat prestasi itulah hampir seantero kampus segan terhadap mereka. Prestasi mereka tidak hanya terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa, bahkan petinggi – petinggi kampus pun sudah khatam dengan perbuatan mereka. Namun karena Hoseok lah mereka tetap bisa hidup tentram dan damai di kampus.

"Yahh Jimin-yya, kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan suaramu! " gertak Namjoon yang tersedak akibat mendengar suara Jimin.

"Kau kenapa ?ada Informasi apa?" Tanya hoseok antusias, namun tak seantusias Yoonggi yang hanya memainkan sedotan di gelasnya, sementara Jin tetap mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Paling, berita ga penting, atau paling-paling hanya tentang gosip si Joy pacaran lagi, atau jangan-jangan kau …" Ucap Taehyung penuh tanda tanya. Joy merupakan trendsetter kampus , dia berbakat, cantik, dan banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Disaat mata-mata cowo lain mengarah ke Joy, mata Joy hanya mengarah ke satu Pria, yaitu Yoonggi. Namun hingga saat ini Yoonggi tidak pernah menggangap bahwa Joy special seperti kebanyakan Pria seperti Jimin, yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Joy dari awal masuk kuliah.

"Yakkk, apa, apa? , mau bilang apa?" bela Jimin, sekaligus menepuk kepala Taehyung, hingga tertunduk.

"Sudahlah, ya jimin-yya, kau punya informasi apa?" ujar Hoseok yang masih penasaran dengan informasi yang Jimin bawa.

"Hyung, kau masih ingat dengan geng Block B yang pernah berkelahi dengan kita?"sesaat setelah Jimin bertanya tentang hal itu, Namjoon langsung menghentikan suapannya, Yoonggi pun yang sejak tadi tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin, dan Taehyung yang hanya menganggap Jimin akan memberitahu masalah yang tidak penting langsung tersedak saat ingin menyantap jajangmyeon didepannya. Dan Jin pun melepas headsetnya karena melihat mereka semua mulai tertuju pada Jimin

"Tentu saja aku ingat, mereka yang sudah membuat Hoseok hampir mati" jawab Namjoon. Hoseok yang saat tadi sangat antusias dengan Jimin berubah menjadi pendiam yang menyembunyikan seribu bahasa.

Yoonggi pun mulai bergeming menanggapi kata-kata Jimin "Lalu ada apa? mereka buat masalah lagi?"

"Aduh, aku harus mulai darimana ya, jadi gini hyung mereka berkelahi dengan anak kampus kita, anak angkatan baru" jelas Jimin dengan garuk-garuk kepala yang bisa diyakini bahwa itu bukan pertanda bahwa Jimin mempunyai masalah dengan rambutnya namun lebih terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Kau tau darimana dia anak baru dari Kampus kita?" Tanya Jin penasaran

"Aku pernah melihatnya saat masa orientasi kampus" ingat Jimin meng-flashback ingatannya saat orientasi kampus.

"Wahh ga bisa dibiarkan ini, selalu saja mereka lagi yang membuat masalah" ucap Namjoon dengan kesal. Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Tapi ini beda hyung, kali ini mereka kalah dengan anak baru itu !"

"Jinjja? " sahut Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jin berbarengan diikuti dengan ucapan Daebak dari Taehyung dengan matanya yang membulat dan diikuti tepuk tangan yang berirama tiga ketukan . Mereka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin barusan, Block-B gangster kampus Seoul Institute of Arts yang terkenal ga bisa terkalakan akhirnya bisa terkalahkan oleh anak baru. Hoseok pun memegang pundak Jimin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin, dan Jimin pun hanya memandangi tampang mereka dengan raut muka yang berusaha meyakinkan, sementara Namjoon hanya terpaku diam mendengar perkataan Jimin dengan mengucap kata daebak berkali-kali.

"Beneran hyung, aku melihat sendiri perkelahian itu, anak itu benar-benar daebak, anak-anak Block-B langsung K.O hyung" jawab Jimin sangat antusias.

"Kau merekammnya" Tanya Yoonggi.

"Nah itu dia, saking takjubnya, aku ga sempat merekammnya hyung, tapi aku akan mencari informasi tentang anak itu". Jelas Jimin yang membuat Yoonggi hanya mengangguk, menandakan setuju dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Ya sudah, kau harus cari informasi tentang anak itu, dan besok kita temui dia" Ujar Hoseok menyudahi obrolan kantin kali ini. Namjoon, Yoonggi, Jin dan Taehyung pun kemudian berdiri kecuali Hoseok yang masih duduk dan Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan meja makan, Mereka pun menepuk bahu Hoseok sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin, Hoseok pun seolah sudah mengerti arti tepukan itu, dan dia hanya tersenyum dan merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Jimin dan mengajaknya menuju kasir dan membayar semua makanan yang dipesan oleh teman-temannya, lalu berusaha menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

To be continue ...

* * *

Maaf kalau typo beredar dimana-mana . Happy reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah typical badboy berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus, menggunakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jins yang berlobang di daerah dengkul kanan kirinya dan tas yang hanya disangkutkan di bahu kananya meyakinkan bahwa laki-laki ini mempunyai sisi badboy. Pandangan yang lurus tanpa melihat sekelilingnya yang perhatiannya mulai tertuju padanya, terutama para wanita yang mulai bertanya-tanya tentang identitas si pria terhenti di salah satu bangku di dalam gudang yang terletak di pojok lantai 4 kampus, tempat yang tidak pernah disentuh oleh kebanyakan mahasiswa, tempat yang hanya berisi tumpukan-tumpukan bangku rusak serta meja yang sudah usang. Laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu bangku, dan menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar yang bisa melihat keseluruhan kampus, dan bahkan bisa melihat bintang saat malam, Laki-laki itu pun mengeluarkan kalung dari tasnya, dan hanya menggenggam kalung itu. Lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya, mengingat kenangan masa lalu bersama seorang pria yang dia ingat bahwa itulah ayahnya yang meninggalkannya dan menyerahkannya kepada pengurus panti asuhan 13 tahun yang lalu, dan saat itu dia hanya bisa menangis melihat ayahnya yang mulai pergi menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Air mata pun mulai mengalir di pelupuk ujung mata lelaki yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya hanya terpaku pada saat itu, dan dia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan masa lalu bersama ayahnya selain ingatan itu.

"Appa … " ucap lirih lelaki itu dengan matanya yang masih dipejamkan dan semakin erat menggenggam kalung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook, biasa dipanggil jungkook angkatan tahun ini, jurusan Visual arts" jelas Jimin bak detektif kepolisian yang sedang melapor keatasannya Siang itu Jimin yang sudah mendapat informasi dari berbagai informan segera memberitahu ke teman segengnya yang memang sudah menahan rasa penasaran mereka setelah berita yang disampaikan oleh Jimin kemarin. Saat itu terlihat Yoonggi dan Taehyung yang baru selesai bermain basket dengan keringat yang masih membasahi tubuh mereka. Sementara Namjoon yang hanya duduk santai setelah menjadi juri pertandingan mereka, sedangkan Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya mengajari Jin beatbox, yang alhasil hanya membuat sakit perut Hoseok mendengar suara beatbox Jin, karena produksi cipratan ludah Jin lebih banyak dibanding suara beatbox yang dihasilkan.

"Hanya itu?kau tahu dimana dia biasa nongkrong dengan temannya, atau rumahnya mungkin?" ketidakpuasan Namjoon dengan jawaban Jimin membuat dia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Jimin.

"Itu dia hyung, dari semua informan yang aku tanya, ga ada satupun yang tahu rumahnya dia. Jangankan rumah, teman saja ga punya hyung. mereka bilang dia anak yg tertutup dan dingin, tapi satu dari mereka bilang kalo dia sering duduk di minimarket diujung jalan dekat kampus, dan biasanya dia duduk sambil makan ramen cup disana "

"Oke, !" sahut Namjoon, Jin, dan Hoseok memberi isyarat bahwa mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Oke kenapa hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka polos penuh tanya. Namun mereka semua hanya menggerenyutkan bibir mereka dan Yoonggi melemparkan handuk basah yang ia pakai untuk melap keringatnya ke wajah Taehyung.

Mereka pun berlalu dari lapangan basket dan bersiap menjalani rencana mereka, rencana untuk mengetahui sosok Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

Sore itu pukul 4, Namjoon, Yoonggi, Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin sudah mulai melancarkan aksi mereka, minimarket yang berfungsi sebagai café itu pun yang menjadi tempat sasaran mereka untuk bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Jungkook sudah mereka datangi, dan mereka memilih duduk memisah dengan alasan bisa mengintai sasaran mereka dari berbagai sudut. Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung berada di meja sebelah kanan luar pintu mini market, sedangkan Namjoon, Yoonggi dan Jimin berada di meja sebelah kiri luar pintu.

Tepat sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka datang dan seperti biasa dia selalu acuh terhadap sekitar dan hanya berjalan masuk menuju minimarket.

"Itu dia hyung orangnya" kata Jimin memberitahu Yoonggi dan Namjoon yang seketika mata mereka langsung tertuju pada lelaki itu, dan Jimin pun memberi sinyal kepada yang lainnya bahwa target mereka adalah lelaki yang barusan masuk ke dalam -Hoseok hanya mengacungkan jempol mereka, sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk entah dia mengerti atau tidak dengan sinyal yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Jungkook pun keluar dengan membawa ramen cup dan air mineral dia memilih tempat tepat disamping Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung, Jungkook pun mulai membuka sumpit yang dibawa bersama ramennya tadi. Dengan lahap dia memakan ramen cup itu, namun saat sedang memakan ramennya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ya! Dia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh orang disampingnya. Saat itu entah karena rasa penasaran atau karena mereka tergiur dengan ramen cup yang dibawa jungkook, Taehyung, Jin dan Hoseok selalu memperhatikan jungkook dari saat dia mulai keluar dari minimarket hingga jungkook memakan ramennya. Jungkook pun menoleh kesamping , dan sesaat setelah jungkook menoleh, Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung langsung memalingkan muka mereka dan mencoba menunjuk-nunjuk benda disekitar yang dijadikan objek pengalihan mereka. Jungkook pun tidak menghiraukan mereka dan kembali memakan ramennya.

Sementara dari meja yang lain, terlihat Namjoon, Yoonggi, dan Jimin juga memperhatikan jungkook.

"Woahhhhhh dia lebih berkharisma daripada kau hyung" celoteh Namjoon setelah melihat Jungkook

Yoonggi yang merasa menjadi subjek celotehan Namjoon hanya memandang Namjoon dengan muka cueknya.

"Mian hyung …hehehe" kata Namjoon sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya saat menyadari arti muka Yoonggi terhadapnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook menyelesaikan makannya, dia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan minimarket tersebut. Disaat yang sama Namjoon, Yoonggi, Jin ,Hoseok , Taehyung dan Jimin juga bersiap untuk mengikuti kemana Jungkook pergi. Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka mengikuti Jungkook mereka belum juga menemui titik terang Jungkook akan berhenti dimana, karena dia hanya berjalan terus menyusuri jalan besar hingga masuk menyusuri gang-gang kecil. Namun, saat mereka mengikuti Jungkook di gang kecil yang sepi mereka kehilangan jejak Jungkook.

"Kemana dia?Aku yakin tadi dia masuk ke gang ini" Ujar Jimin yang berada di depan diantara mereka.

"Wah perasaan kita ga terlalu jauh mengikutinya, tapi kenapa dia cepat sekali jalannya" Ujar Hoseok heran. Mereka pun mencoba meneruskan perjalanan mereka menyusuri gang tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Namjoon yang berada di belakang mendapat serangan dari sesosok lelaki yang ternyata adalah orang yang sedang mereka buntuti. Namjoon pun kemudian memulai perkelahian dengan Jungkook, sementara Yoonggi dan Jimin mencoba menahan Jungkook, namun justru mereka juga ikut kena bogem mentah dari jungkook yang melesat di pipi mereka. Jungkook tanpa bertanya kepada mereka siapa mereka dan apa niat mereka hanya berhasrat untuk membuat lawannya K.O ditempat karena merasa dirinya terancam. Dengan susah payah, Namjoon bangkit kembali dan kali ini Hoseok dan Jin berusaha melawan serangan Jungkook yang membabi buta, namun mereka pun kalah telak setelah satu pukulan jungkook, saat Yoonggi dan jimin ingin membalas pukulan Jungkook tiba-tiba dari arah belakang jungkook, Taehyung dengan tongkat baseball yang dia bawa berusaha untuk memukul Jungkook dari belakang.

"Andwaeeeee " teriak Yoonggi dan Jimin mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Namun telat, Taehyung yang saat teman-temannya sedang berkelahi dengan Jungkook dia diam-diam berjalan membelakangi Jungkook yang saat itu sedang sibuk memukul sana-sini telah mendaratkan pukulan kencang dengan tongkat baseballnya ke tengkuk Jungkook. Jungkook pun seketika pingsan, dengan kondisi tertelungkup, dan Taehyung hanya bengong setelah melihat apa akibat dari yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Yakkk Taehyung-aa, arghhhhhhh" ucap Yoonggi dengan nada kesal sambil memegangi rambutnya. Dan yang lainnya pun tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Taehyung lakukan, walaupun niat Taehyung hanya ingin menghentikan Jungkook yang daritadi hanya berusaha menyerang tanpa bicara apapun. Namun, Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa perbuatannya bisa saja menjadi fatal dan menghancurkan rencana awal mereka.

To be continued ...

Maaf typo beredar dimana-mana, Happy reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Malam itu ,Apartemen milik Hoseok yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus yang dihuni oleh semua anak BTS, mendadak menjadi tempat pengobatan mereka setelah pertarungan yang terjadi di gang tadi. Hoseok dan Jin yang tidak mendapat luka terlalu parah dibanding Namjoon, Yoonggi dan Jimin mencoba mengompres luka mereka dan memberi krim ke luka mereka. Sementara Taehyung hanya berdiam diri disamping Jungkook berharap Jungkook cepat sadar. Jungkook yang akhirnya mereka bawa ke apartemen Hoseok karena pingsan setelah menerima pukulan tongkat baseball Taehyung.

"erghhh.." ujar Jungkook lirih mencoba membuka matanya namun seperti merasakan sakit.

"Hyungggg dia sadar , cepat kesini" panggil Taehyung kepada yang lainnya. Dengan segera mereka menghampiri Jungkook yang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dimana ini?Kalian?Mau apa kalian, apa niat kalian mengikutiku?" Jungkook pun mulai sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang dikelilingi orang –orang yang telah mengikuti dia. Dia pun berusaha memasang sikap mencoba bertahan kalau-kalau mereka punya niat jahat terhadapnya

"Tenang dulu kami tidak berniat jahat terhadapmu, kau sekarang ada di apartmen ku, dan juga sekaligus apartemen mereka" Ujar Hoseok mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Kau! kenapa kau bisa pingsan hanya dengan satu pukulan tongkat baseball, sedangkan kau bisa melawan 5 orang sekaligus?" Tanya Jimin dengan kata pedasnya.

Namjoon mencoba menghentikan ucapan Jimin dengan menutup mulut Jimin, kalau-kalau Jimin akan berkata lebih pedas lagi.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepada kalian?Apa maksud kalian? " balas Jungkook. Dia pun mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaket dan tasnya dan berjalan menuju keluar, namun Yoonggi sempat memegang bahu Jungkook mencoba menghentikan Jungkook, karena ia tahu kondisi Jungkook saat itu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Namun Jungkook tidak menggubrisnya, dan dia tetap berjalan menuju pintu merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jungkook, mereka ber-6 mencoba menyusul Jungkook yang saat itu sudah berada di lorong Apartemen sedang berjalan sambil sesekali memegang tengkuknya.

"Jungkook-yya, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"teriak Jin penuh khawatir

Jungkook pun tidak menoleh dan menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan Jin, dia hanya terus melanjutkan jalannya menuju Lift yang terletak di bagian tengah lobby lantai 7 Apartemen Hoseok. Mereka pun akhirnya melipir masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Jungkook sudah tak terlihat lagi, namun baru 10 menit Jin menutup pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel, dan Jin pun membuka pintu yang sebelumnya baru ia tutup, namun Jin tidak menemukan siapapun diluar hanya sebuah kertas yang ditaruh di depan pintu. Jin hanya tersenyum sungging setelah membaca dari isi kertas itu, dan Jin pun kembali masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan rasa penasaran yang lainnnya.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Hoseok begitu Jin masuk.

"Ga ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku menemukan kertas ini di depan" jawab Jin sambil menunjukkan kertas yang baru ia temui tadi.

"Coba sini aku lihat" Namjoon menarik kertas yang ada di tangan Jin. Reaksi Namjoon, tak kalah gelinya seperti saat Jin membaca kertas itu pertama kalinya. Tawa gelinya pun tak terelakan lagi sehingga mengundang rasa penasaran yang lain. Lalu Jimin pun mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Namjoon, namun reaksi Jimin berbeda dengan reaksi Jin dan Namjoon sebelumnya, bukan reaksi senang atau geli, melainkan reaksi kesal yang terlihat dari mata Jimin yang semakin membulat setelah mengetahui isi dari kertas itu.

"Yakkkkkkkkk, Jeon Jungkook awasss kauuuuu" teriak Jimin kesal.

Kontan Hoseok pun langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan suara keras sehingga Yoonggi dan Taehyung juga tahu isi dari kertas itu.

"Hei bocah tengik, kalo kau belum pernah merasakan dipukul tongkat baseball, cobalah minta temanmu untuk memukulmu" Baca Hoseok diikuti dengan ketawanya dan Taehyung pun ikut tertawa seolah dia mengerti maksud dari isi kertas itu, dan Yoonggi pun hanya tersenyum dengan menyerengitkan bibirnya ke ujung. Mereka pun mengakhiri malam itu dengan rasa sakit, lucu dan penasaran. Penasaran terhadap sesosok lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

"Ya materi kali ini kita akhiri sampai disini" ujar sang Dosen mengakhiri kelas siang itu. Mahasiswa yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 30 orang itu pun keluar meninggalkan kelas termasuk Jin dan Yoonggi. Jin dan Yoonggi mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu Applied Music, sama seperti Namjoon dan Taehyung .Sementara Hoseok dan Jimin mengambil jurusan dance. Kampus mereka adalah sebuah universitas seni, sehingga hanya jurusan yang berhubungan dengan senilah yang ada disana.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" Ujar Jin kepada pun langsung ngacir meninggalkan Yoonggi untuk mencari toilet terdekat. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet Jin pun keluar dari pintu toilet, namun dari ujung lorong dia melihat Jungkok yang berjalan menuju arah gudang.

"Ngapain dia kesana? " ucap Jin penuh rasa tanya. Jin pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jungkook yang berjalan ke arah gudang, dan dia tidak menemukan Jungkook ketika sampai di depan pintu gudang, rasa penasaran Jin semakin menjadi. Satu-satunya yang menjadi kemungkinan adalah Jungkook masuk ke dalam gudang, tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti hantu, itulah pikiran positif yang ada di benak Jin, namun tiba-tiba Jin lansung melihat sekitar depan belakang atas bawah, takut kalau-kalau kejadiannya seperti kemarin ketika Namjoon mendapat serangan dadakan dari Jungkook yang ternyata bersembunyi. Setelah memastikan bahwa memang Jungkook tidak bersembunyi, samar-samar Jin mendengar sesuatu dari dalam gudang, dan dia mencoba melihat dari celah kaca yang tersisa sedikit tak tertutupi oleh tirai. Jin pun dengan susah payah mencoba melihat apa yang ada di dalam, akhirnya dia pun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Jungkook dengan santainya sedang melukis sesuatu yang saat itu Jin tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lukis, karena posisi Jungkook membelakangi kaca.

"Anak itu! pantas saja dia tidak punya teman" decak Jin setelah melihat Jungkook yang hanya sendirian di dalam yang sedang sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvasnya. Jin pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Jungkook menyadari keberadaan Jin.

To be continue …

Please don't be silent reader ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hongdae yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus mereka bagi BTS adalah rumah kedua mereka, karena mereka sering menghabiskan setiap malam akhir pekan di Hongdae. Hampir semua cafe dan tempat pertunjukan musik indie di Hongdae sudah pernah mereka datangi.

"Hyung, malam ini ke cafe yang disebelah sana saja ya, dan katanya ada pertunjukan music indie juga disana" ajak Jimin seraya menunjuk ke sebuah Café bertuliskan Bar di neon box yang dipajang didepan kafe itu. Sebuah bar yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Cafe yang tidak terlalu besar atau kecil, namun dari kejauhan sudah terdengar suara music keras menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pertunjukan musik.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju cafe yang disarankan oleh Jimin, Mereka disambut oleh kedua penjaga pintu cafe, mereka pun masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di meja barista.

"Jeon Jungkook ssi?" Tanya Hoseok ke lelaki yang memakai seragam putih dengan rompi hitam ala barista. Serempak yang lainnya pun langsung melihat ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sejak tadi sibuk membuat minuman tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini di depannya telah duduk keenam orang yang bagi dia sudah tidak asing lagi dan dia pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Mau apalagi kalian!" tanya Jungkook penuh rasa curiga.

"Hei, ini bar umum, jadi bebas siapa saja disini" Jimin pun membalas perkataan jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi kau kerja disini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan dingin, walaupun dia agak kesal bertemu dengan mereka, namun Jungkook harus tetap memperlakukan mereka sebagai tamu cafe itu.

"Buatkan 2 Mexican Screw, 2 Vodka Martini, 1 Captain and Coke dan 1 Cocktail" pesan Hoseok seolah dia sudah hafal mengenai selera teman-temannya. Jungkook pun memulai membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Disisi lain Jin hanya tertegun melihat jungkook, Jin menaruh rasa penasaran yang amat sangat terhadap Jungkook. Penyendiri, kerja di tempat seperti ini, dan jago berkelahi, hanya itu yang saat ini ada di pikiran Jin. Hal itu mendorong Jin ingin lebih tau mengenai Jungkook, yang lainnya mulai menikmati alunan musik yang sedang ditampilkan di panggung café itu, musik bergenre hiphop yang sangat menghidupkan suasana.

* * *

"Jiminnnnnnn oppa" teriak Jaein dari arah belakang Jimin yang saat itu sedang duduk bersama Namjoon di perpustakaan untuk menumpang tidur pun seketika terkejut mendengar teriakan itu.

"Ya tuhan salah apa aku mimpi buruk disiang hari kaya gini" keluh Jimin sambil menepuk dahinya. Jimin seolah enggan untuk bertemu Jaein yang mulai berjalan setengah lari ke arahnya.

Jaein, mahasiswi Jurusan Interior Design yang juga seangkatan Jimin, bertumbuh tambun dengan rambut sebahu dan memakai kacamata tebal. Jaein pernah mencoba bunuh diri saat tahu Jimin menyukai Joy, namun gagal saat Jimin mencoba membujuknya dengan mengajak makan Jaein, dan alhasil kantong Jimin harus terkuras abis karena Jaein memesan makanan lebih dari satu porsi. Saat itu juga Jimin terpaksa menerima cinta Jaein walaupun itu hanya pura-pura karena tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Jaein yang selalu berusaha bunuh diri, Hingga saat ini Jaein meyakini bahwa Jiminlah pangeran dan penolong hidupnya. Namun Jimin hingga saat ini juga selalu mencari cara untuk lepas dari Jaein yang selalu mengejar dan overprotektif kepadanya.

"Ok its your time Jiminiee" ucap Namjoon sambil mencubit pipi Jimin dengan senyum evilnya.

"Hyunggg, kajima jebal hyungggg" rengek Jimin memegang tangan Namjoon yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun Namjoon tetap meninggalkan Jimin.

"Anyeong oppa" Sapa Jaein saat berpapasan dengan Namjoon yang sedang menuju pintu keluar perpusatakaan.

"Anyeong, Jaein-yya, baik-baiklah dengan Jimin . OK" ujar Namjoon kepada Jaein dengan menepuk bahu Jaein dan Jaein pun hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempol kepada Namjoon. Namjoon yang berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat Jimin akan menderita akhirnya melepaskan tawanya diluar perpustakaan.

"Anyeong Jaein-yya, Jimin-yya" kata Namjoon dengan gaya meledek di luar pintu perpustakaan.

Saat ini Jaein sudah duduk di hadapan Jimin yang mulai memasang muka senang palsu terhadapnya.

"Yakk oppa, kau kemana saja? Aku beberapa hari mencarimu kemana-kemana, apa kau bersembunyi di kulkas kantin karena badanmu kecil? eoh?" Jaein pun mengungkapkan kekesalannya karena sudah beberapa hari ini Jaein tidak bisa menemui dan menghubungi pun memang sengaja menghindari Jaein dan tidak mengaktifkan handphonenya beberapa hari ini, dan yang paling beruntung menurut Jimin, Jaein percaya jika Jimin tinggal dengan orang tua yang galak sehingga Jaein tidak pernah berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Jimin. Jimin sudah kehabisan akal untuk menjauh dari Jaein, mungkin jika Jaein pindah kampus atau yang paling sadis Jaein harus mati dulu baru Jimin dapat hidup tenang.

"A..nniii, aku ada di kampus, kau yang kemana saja?" bela Jimin dengan suara gagap.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu" senyum senang Jaein mulai terbit dimukanya ketika melihat Jimin yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Oppa, kau sudah makan siang?"tanya Jaein sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah muda dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku sudah sudah, kau sendiri?" jawab Jimin dengan nada yang menggambarkan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Padahal aku hari ini membuatkanmu bekal makanan kesukaanmu oppa" runduk Jaein kecewa

Melihat Jaein yang sudah berusaha susah payah membuatkan bekal untuknya, membuat Jimin merasa sedikit iba terhadapnya. Saat ini Jimin sedang berperang melawan rasa iba atau kesal di dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah akan aku makan nanti, gomawoyo Jaein-yya" Jimin pun mengambil kotak makan yang dibawa oleh Jaein, dan kembali senyum Jaein terlihat di bibirnya,

"Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Yoonggi hyung dulu, nanti pasti aku makan bekalmu" Jimin pun pamit meninggalkan Jaein dan Jaein pun memberi semangat kepada Jimin dengan meneriaki Jimin "Fighting Oppa" seolah-olah Jimin akan pergi untuk berkelahi dengan Yoonggi. Walaupun hanya sebentar bertemu dengan Jimin, Jaein merasa senang sudah melihat muka Jimin hari ini.

To be continue …

Maaf banyak typo, dan mungkin ga nyambung :)


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Suara petikan gitar terdengar merdu dari Ruang Musik yang terletak di lantai 2. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya Yoonggi yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan dengan menyilangkan kakinya sambil memainkan gitar. Yoonggi selalu memanfaatkan tempat ini untuk melatih permainan gitarnya ketika tempat ini kosong. Dia merasa bahwa dengan mendengar suara petikan gitar ketika sunyi akan membawa kedamaian yang amat sangat.

Suara langkah sepatu hak wanita mulai terdengar mendekati arah Ruang Musik yang sedang digunakan oleh Yoonggi. Wanita itu pun berjalan mengarah ke arah Yoonggi. Dan memindahkan bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan sehingga berpindah ke samping Yoonggi.

"Permainan gitarmu bagus" Puji Joy yang saat ini sudah berada disamping Yoonggi.

Yoonggi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman paksa tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Joy, dan tetap melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

"Kau, apakah kau punya waktu nanti malam?" tanya Joy.

"Tidak" jawab Yoonggi cuek

"Oh gitu, ya mungkin kau sibuk" ujar joy menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Yoonggi pun tetap tidak menoleh ke arah Joy dan tetap sibuk untuk menyetem senar gitarnya. Joy sudah menyukai Yoonggi sejak melihat Yoonggi untuk pertama kali saat Yoonggi menolong Joy yang hampir dilecehkan oleh kaka kelas. Namun, Yoonggi sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh rasa suka terhadap Joy, perasaan Yoonggi hanya terhenti di teman masa kecilnya yang saat ini entah dimana. Itulah yang membuat Yoonggi agak dingin dengan wanita manapun.

Diluar ruangan Jimin yang daritadi mencari Yoonggi terhenti langkahnya saat melihat Yoonggi sedang bersama Joy. Jimin tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya masuk untuk menghampiri Yoonggi dan hanya terdiam di depan pintu ruang musik. Jimin yang sejak awal masuk kuliah sudah menyukai Joy merasa kesal ketika melihat Joy bersama Yoonggi. Bukan kesal terhadap Yoonggi karena Jimin tau Yoonggi tidak akan pernah menyukai Joy, namun Jimin kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri dan juga Joy. Kesal karena tidak pernah mampu menarik perhatian Joy dan kesal terhadap Joy karena Joy tidak pernah melirik keberadaan Jimin sekalipun.

* * *

Jin mulai sibuk dengan pisaunya memotong daun bawang untuk ditambahkannya kedalam sup yang sedang ia buat. terkadang Jin memang suka memasak untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk teman-temannya. Saat itu yang lainnya masih terlihat nyenyak di kamar. Hoseok mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan lunglai dan mata masih setengah terpejam lalu ia duduk di dekat sebuah kaca besar dan memandangi pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dan mobil yang bersliweran sana sini.

"Hyunggg, kau masak apa?" tanya Hoseok ketika dia mulai mencium aroma masakan. Hoseok pun sudah tau siapa yang sedang ada di dapur, karena hanya Jin lah yang selalu membuatkan mereka sarapan.

"eoh, aku buat sup tauge" Jin masih sibuk mengaduk dan mencicipi sup buatannya.

15 menit kemudian, Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoonggi pun mulai melepaskan kenyenyakan mereka dan berjalan ke arah meja dan Hoseok pun sudah berada disana. Hanya satu orang yang belum menampakkan dirinya di meja makan. "Taehyung", selain lemot dalam menanggapi sesuatu , Taehyung juga paling lemot untuk masalah bangun pagi, dan teman-temannya pun sudah tau masalah itu, maka dari itu mereka tidak ada yang membangunkan Taehyung. Namun Jin tetap berbaik hati membangunkan Taehyung walaupun dengan susah payah. Dan Taehyung pun akhirnya bergabung di meja makan dengan kondisi mata setengah terpejam.

"Hyungg, kau masih ingin mendekati Jungkook?" tanya Jimin ke Jin dan Yoonggi dengan kondisi mulut sedang mengunyah.

"Mungkin! Aku masih penasaran dengannya" Jin pun yang hendak memasukan sesendok nasi kemulutnya terhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman kita" ucap Yoonggi.

Hoseok pun menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya mendengar perkataan Yoonggi barusan.

"Teman hyunggg?" Sontak Jimin terkejut dan sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Yoonggi

"Ah tapii hyungggg, aku tidak setuju" rengek Jimin

"Waeyo?Apa karena kau pernah diledek olehnya?"Balas Jin

Namjoon ,Hoseok dan Taehyung berusaha menahan tawa mendengar kata Jin, namun terhenti melihat muka Jimin yang mulai menatapi mereka satu-satu dan melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau penasaran sekali dengan Jungkook?"Tanya Namjoon kepada Jin yang saat ini mulai mengelap mulutnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Entahlah, namun bagiku dia punya sisi yang menarik yang membuatku penasaran dengannya".

"Kau suka dengan dia hyung?" Taehyung yang saat ini mencoba membuka matanya dan mulai mengambil sayur buatan Jin seketika mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Jin tidak tinggal diam yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan Taehyung, pagi ini seolah mereka mendapat cerita lucu bertubi-tubi.

"Yakk Kim Taehyung, otak mu masih tertinggal di mimpi eoh ?

Taehyung hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mulutnya penuh dengan nasi dan tidak mengerti mengapa Jin berkata seperti itu, karena menurutnya perkataannya tidak salah saat Jin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook mempunyai sisi yang menarik yang menandakan bahwa Jin menyukai Jungkook seperti wanita.

To be continue ...

Sorry for typo , and don't be silent reader :)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Di dalam gudang kampus, Jungkook sedang melukis wajah seseorang. Dia melukisnya dengan sangat detail, hingga sangat jelas menegaskan siapa yang ia lukis. Jungkook memang pandai melukis. Sejak sekolah dasar dia selalu mendapat juara 1 di setiap perlombaan melukis, namun anehnya Jungkook tidak akan pernah menghadiri saat pembagian piala maupun hadiah, seusai dia mengikuti perlombaan dia akan langsung pergi, sehingga ibunya dirumah akan selalu mendapat kiriman piala. Dan berkat prestasinya itu, ia mendapat beasiswa jurusan seni rupa di Universitas Hongik. Tak terasa, gudang itu telah disulap Jungkook menjadi seperti arena pameran lukisan, karena telah dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan Jungkook.

Jin yang memang mempunyai niat untuk lebih dekat dengan Jungkook kini mencoba untuk menghampiri gudang itu lagi, namun sampai dihadapan daun pintu gudang Jin hanya terdiam membolak balikan badannya seperti orang yang tak tentu arah. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, mengetuk pintunya? Ah tapi itu terlihat sekali bahwa ia terlalu agresif mendekati Jungkook. Menunggunya sampai keluar? Terlihat seperti cara yang murahan. Pikiran Jin kini mulai membentuk awan-awan dikepalanya dengan beberapa ide yang harus dia lakukan saat ini untuk bisa berbicara dengan Jungkook, namun tidak ada satupun cara yang dianggap Jin bisa berjalan mulus.

"Krekk" tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka, Jin yang sedang berdiri berlawanan arah dengan pintu langsung memasang poker facenya."Omoo" ucap Jin tanpa suara dengan matanya yang ikut melotot. Jin tidak berani untuk berbalik arah menghadap pintu ataupun kabur meninggalkan posisinya saat ini, ia pun hanya bisa diam tanpa berani untuk berbicara apapun karena ia seperti buronan yang tertangkap basah saat ini.

"Belum puas kau mengintip kemarin, huh?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook mendadak membuat jantung Jin hampir meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Astaga, apa ia tahu kalau aku kemarin mengintip?" tanya Jin dalam hati. Kini muka Jin mengerenyut seketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Jungkook tahu bahwa kemarin ia mengintipnya. Kini Jin semakin tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badanya untuk bertatapan dengan Jungkook.

"Yakkk,, mukaku disini dan sekarang aku sedang berbicara padamu" ujar Jungkook dengan nada ketusnya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang Jin kumpulkan, kini ia mulai membalikkan badanya perlahan dan memberikan senyum smirknya kepada Jungkook.

"Ahh, aniii iii,ii, iitu, aku tidak mengintipmu" Jin mencoba membela diri walau ia tahu saat ini sudah tak ada cara lagi untuk dia berkilah.

"Mau kau apa? Kenapa kerjaan kau dan teman-temanmu hanya mengikutiku?" tanya Jungkook mulai kesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk berteman, karena kupikir kau tidak punya teman dikampus ini" tawar Jin yang ternyata hanya dianggap dingin oleh Jungkook.

"Teman katamu?heh" balas Jungkook dengan senyum meledek menanggapi tawaran Jin.

"Iya teman, Wae?Kau tak mau?"

"Bagiku didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya teman, sahabat ataupun orang terdekat, karena mereka hanya akan meninggalkanmu saat kau dalam keadaan tersulit" Ucap jungkook. "Jadi aku tak pernah ada keinginan untuk berteman atau memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun, dan aku beritahu padamu, siapkan mentalmu jika suatu saat kau dalam keadaan tersulit, mungkin disaat itu teman-temanmu itu memilih untuk bersenang-senang" Lanjut jungkook ditambah dengan evil smilenya.

"Yakkk, kau, Jika kau tidak ingin berteman denganku tak masalah, tapi satu hal yang ingin kuperingatkan kepadamu Jeon Jungkook ssi, temanku tidak seperti temanmu"

Suara jin yang sedari tadi terlihat lembut, kini mendadak lantang membalas perkataan jungkook yang membuat sisi emosionalnya memuncak seketika. Jin pun kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook dengan meninggalkan kata dengan arti yang tersirat.

* * *

Matahari kota Seoul minggu pagi ini tanpa ragu menampakkan dirinya memberikan semangat untuk mulai beraktivitas. Hari yang cerah tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh Yoonggi untuk jalan-jalan mencari spot bagus sebagai objek hobi fotografinya. Yoonggi yang pagi itu mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans hitam dengan jaket yang disematkan dipinggangnya serta sepatu kets merah dan tak lupa sebuah kamera SLR yang digantung dilehernya mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan Gangnam yang dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Yoonggi memulai hobi fotografinya sejak ia duduk dibangku sekolah menengah sejak mendapat kado ulang tahun dari Ayahnya sebuah kamera SLR, dan hasil fotonya hanya akan dipajang oleh Yoonggi dikamarnya. Yoonggi terhenti di sebuah taman kota dan kemudian memilih duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap arena permainan. Yoonggi kemudian mulai memotret sekelilingnya yang ia anggap menarik, sebuah jungkat jungkit dengan dua orang anak yang sedang memainkannya, burung-burung dara yang berkumpul di tengah taman dan seorang kakek nenek yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman. Namun seketika perhatian Yoonggi teralihkan oleh sebuah pemandangan sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang memakai dress putih polos tanpa lengan dengan flat shoes coklat yang diperkirakan seusia dengan Yoonggi sedang tertawa ceria memainkan sebuah ayunan. Wanita yang tidak sadar telah membuat perhatian Yoonggi mulai teralihkan kepadanya kini mulai bercengkrama dengan burung-burung dengan berlari-lari menuju burung-burung yang sedang berkerumun sehingga membuat burung-burung itu terbang hilir mudik. Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan Yoonggi untuk diabadikan di kamera SLR nya. Satu jepretan kamera tidak cukup untuk Yoonggi untuk sebuah pemandangan yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Tanpa sebuah kata Yoonggi hanya terus memotret setiap apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Yakk kauuuuuu…." Teriak gadis itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memotretnya. Yoonggi terperanjat dan langsung menghentikan aksi potretnya, kini Yoonggi terlihat bingung bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan kepada wanita itu bahwa ia tidak bermaksud jahat sama sekali. Namun wanita itu kini berlari meninggalkan Yoonggi dan Yoonggi tidak tinggal diam, baginya ia harus meminta maaf dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Wanita itu terus berjalan meninggalkan Yoonggi menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari taman kota. Yoonggi pun kini sudah berada disamping wanita itu dan berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraa terhadap wanita itu.

"Mian…untuk yang tadi itu aku benar-benar minta maaf, sama sekali aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, aku hanya tertarik dengan keceriaanmu saat bermain ditaman tadi" Ujar Yoonggi mencoba menjelaskan kepada wanita itu.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh memotret orang sembarangan tanpa izin seperti itu" balas wanita itu yang kini telah berdiri di halte menunggu bus tujuannya.

5 menit kemudian sebuah bus berhenti didepan Yoonggi dan wanita itu, dan wanita itu kini meninggalkan Yoonggi menaiki bus mengambil posisi berdiri ditengah bus karena saat itu bus sedang dalam kondisi penuh. Yoonggi terdiam di halte dan hanya memandangi wanita yang kini sudah berada didalam bus itu, kini pintu bus tertutup dan supir mulai menginjak gas menjalankan busnya, namun belum semenit bus itu berjalan tiba-tiba bus berhenti secara mendadak dan kemudian pintu bus terbuka kembali dan sesosok laki-laki mulai memasuki bus dan kini berdiri disamping wanita itu, Ya Yoonggi dengan perdebatan pikiran di otaknya akhirnya Yoonggi memutuskan untuk mengikuti wanita itu karena baginya permasalahannya belum selesai, dan dirinya masih merasa bersalah terhadap wanita itu.

"Noe? Kau kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dan jengkel terhadap Yoonggi.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang otak aku pikirkan" jawab Yoonggi dengan santainya dengan senyuman sungging dibibirnya.

Wanita itu lalu terdiam kesal mendengar jawaban Yoonggi dan kembali memandang jendela bus yang kini menawarkan pemandangan yang berbeda dari pagi hari tadi, suasana mendung dengan angin kencang yang berhembus membuat pohon disekitar jalan bergoyang.

Citttt ..bunyi rem mendadak bergaung di dalam bus, kini hampir semua penumpang bus dibuat bergerak ke arah kemudi, sebuah insiden kecil membuat supir bus harus melakukan pengereman dadakan untuk menghindari kecelakaan. Kini tangan Yoonggi sudah menarik tangan wanita disampingnya yang hampir jatuh akibat insiden rem dadakan tersebut dan kini wanita itu mau tak mau harus memeluk Yoonggi untuk memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Yoonggi terpaku mendapati wanita itu kini tengah memeluknya. Wanita itu juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan apa yang saat ini ia lakukan, seketika ia langsung melepas pelukan itu ketika posisi berdirinya kini sudah kembali seperti semula, dan Yoonggi hanya tetap terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Akuuu tidak sengaja, lagi pula aku juga tidak minta kau untuk menolongku" kata wanita itu dengan sedikit gugup namun berusaha untuk tetap lantang dan tidak mau disalahkan untuk apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Tanganku hanya reflex jadi kau jangan berpikir macam-macam" Jawab Yoonggi dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela.

Bus tiba didaerah Gwangju dengan disambut hujan deras, kini wanita itu turun disebuah halte dan diikuti Yoonggi terpaksa harus berteduh karena hujan tidak menunjukkan niatnya untuk reda namun semakin deras mengguyur kawasan keduanya saling duduk berjauhan di bangku halte bus, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di halte tersebut. Untuk beberapa menit mereka saling acuh tak acuh satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mau memastikan kau tidak akan melaporkanku ke polisi untuk masalah foto tadi" Ucap Yoonggi membuka perbincangan.

"Oh, aku juga minta maaf untuk masalah tadi di bus, jadi anggap saja kita impas" Balas wanita itu.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini?" tanya Yoonggi

"Iya, Rumahku diujung Jalan itu" Jawab wanita itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari halte.

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam satu sama lain. Wanita itu kini mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri merasakan udara dingin akibat hujan dan baju yang dipakainya.

"ahh, kenapa aku pakai baju seperti ini kalau tau akan hujan deras seperti ini, tapi ini juga bukan salahku, pagi tadi matahari cerah cerah saja"ceracau wanita itu, sehingga membuat Yoonggi hanya bisa memandang bingung kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu terus memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menggosok tangannya untuk menimbulkan rasa hangat, namun hujan yang semakin deras membuat upayanya tampak tak berpengaruh banyak.

Yoonggi berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu, lalu ia melepaskan jaket yang daritadi ia sematkan di pinggangnya lalu ia menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan jaketnya. Wanita itu hanya bengong melihat apa yang barusan Yoonggi lakukan terhadap dirinya. Kini Yoonggi berdiri membelakangi wanita itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Gomawo" Ujar sang wanita sambil menunduk.

"Gwaenchanha, aku hanya tidak mau orang disamping ku mati kedinginan" Ucap Yoonggi dinging tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Minju, Jeon Minju, itu namaku"

Yoonggi kini mulai menoleh kebelakang setelah sang wanita menyebutkan namanya.

"Yoonggi, kau bisa panggil aku itu"

Minju hanya mengangguk, dan kini Yoonggi kembali membelakangi Minju, dan mulai menadahkan tangannya memeriksa kondisi hujan yang perlahan mulai reda.

"Ini! hujannya sudah mulai reda, sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang" Kata Minju sambil mengembalikan jaket Yoonggi.

"Oh baiklah, aku harap masalah kita selesai sampai disini" Ujar Yoonggi sambil menerima jaket yang diberikan Minju.

"Geurae, aku pergi" pamit Minju meninggalkan Yoonggi sendiri di halte. Minju pun berlari pulang ditengah gerimis yang masih mengguyur kota Gwangju. Yoonggi hanya diam melihat Minju berlari membelakangi dirinya dan mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangannya.

"Jeon Minju, seperti tidak asing" Ucap Yoonggi sambil memegang Jaketnya dan mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya. Kini ia sudah berada didalam bus untuk kembali ke pulang ke Apartemen J-Hope.

To be continue ...

Hope you like this :)


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Papan pengumuman kampus seketika ramai oleh mahasiswa yang haus akan berita atau mereka yang takut namanya tiba-tiba tertulis di papan pengumuman, karena papan pengumuman hanya akan ramai jika ada sebuah pamflet event besar atau ada nama mahasiswa yang tiba-tiba menjadi trending topic kampus karena dipajang di papan pengumuman karena berbagai hal, Berprestasi, D.O karena kasus atau meninggal dunia, Anak BTS yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju arah gerbang, seketika melihat kerumunan itu dan memancing rasa ingin tahu mereka.

"Nama siapa yang kali ini dipajang?" Tanya Hoseok tanpa merujuk kepada siapa dia bertanya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas bukan diantara kita, karena diantara kita tidak ada yang di DO atau Meninggal" jawab Namjoon dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau harus sebut meninggal hyunggg kenapa bukan berprestasi?"rengek Jimin yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja Namjoon katakan.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menyebut kata berprestasi, huh?" balas Namjoon

"Karena diantara kita tidak ada yang pintar kan hyung?" tiba-tiba Taehyung dengan polosnya yang membuat Jin dan Hoseok seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah! Taehyung saja tahu alasannya, kau yang kupikir IQ mu lebih dari Taehyung ternyataa"

"ahh geumanhae hyungggg, setidaknya aku hanya bodoh disaat tertentu, bukan pintar disaat tertentu" Ucapan Jimin secara tidak langsung menyindir Taehyung yang kadang memang bisa menjadi jenius disaat tertentu.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita lihat saja ada apa di papan pengumuman" Ajak Hoseok merangkul bahu Namjoon dan Jimin menghentikan perdebatan diantara mereka.

Yoonggi, Namjoon, Jimin , Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung pun mencoba membuka barikade di depan papan pengumuman, mereka seketika terdiam melihat apa yang ada di papan pengumuman. Entah mereka harus berkomentar senang atau sedih setelah melihat sesuatu yang dipajang di papan pengumuman, setidaknya bukan nama seseorang yang kali ini dipajang di papan pengumuman. Sebuah pamflet berukuran satu kertas karton, dengan background berwarna hitam terpajang di papan pengumuman, sebuah pamflet berisikan pengumuman akan diadakannya sebuah kompetisi rapper bertema "Rapper never Die" yang dibuka untuk umum yang disponsori oleh salah satu produk minuman dengan label yang sudah mendunia. Sebuah kompetisi tahunan yang bagi setiap rapper underground atau rapper pemula selalu ditunggu, karena selain mereka bisa mengadu aksi rap mereka, mereka pun bisa seketika dikenal oleh berbagai kalangan rapper underground.

"Sudah setahun hyung" suara jimin memecahkan keheningan mereka.

Merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan jimin, Namjoon hanya menoleh tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang menunjukan suka atau tidak suka dengan yang barusan jimin katakan.

"Kau akan coba lagi tahun ini?" Yoonggi yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi, akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Menurutmu dia mau ikut lagi setelah kejadian tahun lalu?" Tanya Jin dengan suara agak meninggi.

Tahun lalu mungkin adalah tahun yang mungkin akan paling diingat oleh Namjoon, kejadian yang akan selalu meninggalkan bekas buruk dalam hidupnya. Tahun lalu Namjoon mengikuti kompetisi rap tersebut untuk pertama kalinya, dan tahun itu pula persaingan sengit dimulai antara Namjoon dan Zico yang memang tiap tahun selalu memenangi kontes tersebut. Namjoon selalu mendapat poin tinggi dari juri dalam setiap tahap dan menyusul di posisi kedua yaitu Zico, Di babak final, adalah saat dimana Namjoon harus menanggung rasa malunya, konsep panggung dan rapnya saat itu 85% hampir sama dengan yang Zico gunakan, dimana saat itu Zico mendapat giliran pertama untuk tampil, karena itu Namjoon yang sudah setengah mati mempersiapkan apa yang ia ingin tampilkan mendadak ia harus memutar otak untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang lain yang tentu saja tanpa persiapan apapun yang membuatnya tampil dengan sangat tidak maksimal. Hal itu membuat Namjoon terkalahkan oleh Zico. Seketika saat itu Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam menerima kenyataan bahwa dia melihat kekalahan yang tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin idenya bisa tercuri oleh Zico, karena dia hanya menceritakan idenya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Saat itu Yoonggi yang paling tidak terima dengan kekalahan Namjoon , dia pun hampir saja adu jotos dengan Zico yang dianggap mencuri ide panggung Namjoon namun bisa dilerai oleh Jin dan Hoseok. Setelah kejadian itu Namjoon menghilang selama seminggu tanpa satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Namjoon. Saat itu Taehyung yang merasa paling kehilangan Namjoon, hampir tiap hari dia mencari Namjoon disemua tempat yang kemungkinan akan Namjoon tuju, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan dia pun merasa bersalah karena saat itu dia tidak bisa menonton acara tersebut. Yang lainnya pun merasa bersalah karena mereka tidak bisa membantu merubah keputusan panitia. Dan yang mereka yakini adalah bahwa Zico dan teman-temannya lah yang ada dibalik scenario ini semua.

"Aku akan ikut lagi" jawab Namjoon menghentakkan kesadaran yang lain disaat mereka semua sedang mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Kau yakin hyung? Aku tidak mau kau seperti tahun lalu, aku tidak mau kau menghilang lagi" ujar Taehyung memelas.

"Pabooo yaaa, sama saja kau tidak mendukung ku untuk menang kalau seperti itu" Nada kesal Namjoon pun menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tapi kau yakin untuk ikut lagi?" Tanya Yoonggi

"Aku yakin , aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bukanlah pecundang seperti mereka" jawab Namjoon dengan lugas.

"Aishhh jinjja na chingu yaaaaaa" Ucapan Hoseok merubah suasana menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada yang beda untuk kontes tahun ini, wanita diperbolehkan ikut tahun ini" Kata-kata Jimin membuat semua kembali terpaku pada pamflet tersebut dan membuat semua terheran-heran.

"Mwoo?Jeongmal yeoja yaaa?Jin seperti tidak percaya dengan ketentuan yang ditulis pada pamflet tersebut.

"Jadi tahun ini kau akan bersaing juga dengan wanita? Sungguh tidak lucu" Ujar Yoonggi sinis menanggapi peraturan baru kompetisi tersebut.

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku akan lebih unggul nantinya" jawab Namjoon membanggakan dirinya dan disusul tawa semua sahabatnya.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju gerbang kampus, dan memutuskan untuk pergi menonton pertandingan baseball di stadion yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus mereka dan terutama Taehyung yang sangat antusias untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut.

* * *

Malam itu cuaca sangat dingin, karena di siang hari hujan mengguyur kawasan tersebut. Jin berdiri memandangi pemandangan kota seoul dari balik kaca apartemen Hoseok sambil memegang secangkir coklat panas , sebuah pemandangan yang indah, kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung pencakar langit membuat Seoul malam hari terlihat jauh lebih eksotik. Jin terdiam memikirkan keadaan ibunya yang sendiri di kampung halamannya, sedih sudah hal yang pasti ia rasakan, namun keputusan Jin untuk tinggal di Seoul bukanlah kemauan Jin semata, Ibunya yang memaksa Jin untuk kuliah dan tinggal di Seoul.

"Kau pasti rindu ibumu kan ?" suara Hoseok memecah kediaman Jin.

"Kau sangat tau tentangku" Jawab Jin diakhiri senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Hoseok menjatuhkan badannya di sebuah sofa yang terletak dekat dengan tempat Jin berdiri. Lalu mengambil sebuah toples snack yang berada di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak telpon ibumu saja hyung dan tanya kabarnya"

Ujar hoseok sambil mengunyah snack yang saat ini sudah pindah berada di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak mau menangis dan ibuku tahu, karena ia pasti akan sangat khawatir" Jin berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Hoseok dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

Alasan Jin jarang menelpon ibunya bukan karena ia tidak rindu ibunya, namun ia pasti akan menangis jika mendengar suara ibunya , dan itu akan membuat ibunya menjadi khawatir dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kau sendiri kapan kau akan ke makam ibumu?" tanya Jin

"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan, lagipula ia sudah tenang disana jadi buat apa aku datang ke sana" Jawab Hoseok cuek

"Yaaaaaa jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentak Jin

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena ibumu masih hidup dan ada saat kau benar-benar butuh dia, aku membenci ibuku karena dia meninggalkanku begitu cepat dengan seorang Ayah yang selama aku hidup mungkin hanya menganngap ku sebagai sebuah pajangan yang hanya diberi uang terus menerus tanpa pernah ingin tahu uang itu dipakai untuk apa dan siapa" Seketika ucapan Hoseok membuat hati Jin berdecak.

"Kita punya nasib yang sama" Ujar Jin membuat Hoseok bingung

"Sama? Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Ayahku membawa adikku pergi meninggalkan aku setelah perceraiannya dengan ibuku 19 tahun yang lalu"

"Kau punya adik ? lalu dimana adikmu sekarang?"

"Molla, sejak saat itu aku dan ibuku tidak pernah bisa menemukan mereka, mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi, dan sejak saat itu ibuku sering mengurung diri di kamar dan selalu ingin sendiri"

"Jadi itu alasanmu bisa berada disini skrg?"

"Eoh, walaupun ibuku ingin aku jauh darinya bukan berarti dia tidak sayang kepadaku, dia hanya ingin aku tidak melihat dirinya yang selalu ingin menyendiri, dan membuatku menjadi khawatir, aku sangat tahu betapa tersiksanya ibuku kehilangan anaknya yang saat itu baru berusia 7 hari, dia belum sempat melihat anak itu belajar jalan , memanggilnya eomma, merengek untuk minta susu dan bahkan ia tidak tahu wajah anaknya saat ini seperti apa, apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal pun ia tidak tahu" Air mata Jin di pelupuk mata Jin kini sudah tidak dapat dibendung dan mengalir perlahan menyusuri pipi mulus Jin.

Hoseok dengan sigap berpindah ke samping tempat duduk Jin lalu merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jin memberikan semangat padanya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, itu akan mengurangi bebanmu" Ujar Hoseok yang sepertinya sudah berpengalaman,

Air mata Jin semakin mengalir deras dan dia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk lemas mengingat kejadian yang sepenuhnya tidak dapat ia ingat. Malam itu berlalu haru setelah Jin menceritakan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

To be continued ...

Sorry for typo , and Happy Reading :)

Don't be silent reader please.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus yang ia naiki dari Seoul. Kini ia berada di sebuah desa pinggir laut di Provinsi Daegu. Ia menyusuri jalanan beraspal dengan pemandangan disamping kirinya hamparan laut dengan matahari yang terbenam sehingga memunculkan efek siluet yg indah dengan burung camar yang berterbangan bebas di atas laut. Sekejap Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menghadap ke laut merasakan angin laut yang saat ini semakin kencang menerpa dirinya. Keindahan sore itu membuat Taehyung terbawa suasana, dan membuatnya kembali mengingat memori indah di pantai tersebut.

"Uri adeul!" teriak seorang wanita di pinggir pantai berpasir putih. Ia memanggil anak lelakinya yang berusia 7 tahun yang saat itu sedang mencoba membuat sebuah istana dari pasir.

"Eoh eomma, lihat ! Aku membuat istana"

Wanita itu pun menghampiri anak lelakinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo, anak eomma pintar sekali"

"Eomma kalau aku besar nanti aku pasti akan buatkan istana untukmu"

"Jinjja? Kau berani janji?" tantang sang ibu yang kini mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya menandakan tanda perjanjian.

"Emmmm,aku janji" anak itu pun mengaitkan kelingking kanannya, mereka pun kembali tersenyum lepas seindah pantai sore itu.

"Aku pasti akan menepatinya eomma, tunggu saja"

Ujar Taehyung menyudahi kenangan masa kecilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari pantai.

Sebuah rumah kecil dengan lonceng menggantung di pagar kayu, pagar yang terlihat sudah cukup usang pertanda pagar tersebut telah termakan usia.

"Aku pulangg" sapa Taehyung sesampainya di depan pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Eomma, oppa datang" suara teriakan yeoja dari dalam rumah membuat senyum Taehyung terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

Taehyung pun dengan tidak sabar merangkul dan mengelus rambut yeoja tersebut. Yak, dia Yujin, adik perempuan Taehyung satu-satunya. Yujin yang saat ini masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA merupakan adik kesayangan Taehyung. Bagi Taehyung, Yujin merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa ia harus tersenyum disetiap ada masalah.

"Ommo, uri adeul, kau kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang, eoh?" jadi eomma bisa masak makanan kesukaanmu".

"Aku selalu suka apa yg eomma buat" ujar Taehyung membuat ibunya tersenyum lebar.

Ini merupakan kunjungan Taehyung yang pertama setelah 6 bulan terakhir. Taehyung memang jarang mengunjungi mereka. Dia hanya akan pulang jika ada libur semester atau dia memang sudah kangen sekali dengan ibu dan adiknya.

"Yakkk oppa, kau datang hanya bawa diri saja, ?" tanya Yujin ketus.

"Oh" jawab Taehyung meng-iyakan pertanyaan Yujin

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Nomu jeongmal"

Jawaban Taehyung kali ini membuat Yujin mulai kesal.

"Ah geuraee, aku cukup tahu kalau kau ternyata orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji" Kini muka cemberut Yujin semakin terpampang jelas di mukanya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan eommanya. Taehyung dan ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yujin yang tidak pernah bisa dewasa.

"Appa, eodiso?" tanya Taehyung pada ibunya.

"Dia sedang berlaut, sekarang tangkapan ikan Ayahmu sedikit, dia harus berusaha keras untuk mendapat lebih, makanya dia berangkat lebih awal"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar jawaban eommanya sambil melahap makanan yang disediakan ibunya.

Yujin terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk boneka beruang kecil kesayangannya yang sudah terlihat usang di sebuah bangku besar dibelakang rumah, dengan pemandangan deburan ombak dan bintang-bintang di langit yang mungkin dapat dibentuk sebuah rasi. Rasa kesalnya dengan Taehyung tidak dapat disembunyikannya karena terpampang jelas dimuka imutnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Taehyung sesaat ketika ia menghampiri Yujin dan langsung merebut boneka Yujin lalu mendaratkan dirinya disamping Yujin.

Yujin hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan hanya terus memasang muka bad facenya .

"Daebakk, dongsaeng ku ini makin cantik kalau lagi cemberut" ledek Taehyung sambil memeragakan tampang orang yang takjub akan sesuatu. Yujin tetap terdiam mengunci kata dari mulutnya dan tidak menggubris perkataan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Yakkk kau tidak kangen dengan oppa mu yang tampan ini? Cuma karena aku tidak bawa hadiah kau jadi marah denganku?" Pertanyaan Taehyung hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk Yujin.

"Geurae, lebih baik aku balik saja lagi ke Seoul" Kali ini ucapan Taehyung membuat mata Yujin sedikit terbelalak, Namun tetap berusaha memasang muka cemberutnya.

Taehyung pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yujin dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yujin yang sedari tadi bersikap acuh pada Taehyung tiba-tiba dia menyesali perbuatannya dan mulai merasa khawatir jika Oppa kesayangannya serius untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Ahh eotokke, apa aku keterlaluan pada oppa, ah yujin noe pabooo yaaaa , jinjja pabo yaaa" Rengek Yujin ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf, tapi mau ditaruh dimana muka ku ini? Ah eottoke" Yujin tidak henti-hentinya merengek pada dirinya sendiri, dia amat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada oppa kesayangannya. Yujin tak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti itu, membuat Taehyung ingin kembali ke Seoul, di dalam hati Yujin sebenarnya ia amat sangat merindukan Taehyung, kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi, yang rela menggendongnya saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda, yang selalu mati-matian membela dirinya ketika ia dibully oleh teman-temannya, dan yang selalu ada ketika Yujin sakit. Yujin mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat saat ini, ia tidak mau oppa nya kembali ke Seoul secepat itu. Namun ia juga tidak mau meminta maaf langsung karena akan menjadi bahan ledekan Taehyung.

"Oppa, mianhae" ujar Yujin disusul tangisnyaa. Ia sangat ketakutan oppa nya akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Saengil Chuka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida saranghaneun Yujinnie, saengil chukka hamnida" tiba-tiba sebuah nyanyian ulang tahun mengagetkan Yujin. Suara yang disinyalir adalah suara Taehyung dan ibunya membuat Yujin terkejut dan menghentikan tangisannya seketika. Sebuah surprise Ulang tahun yang tidak Yujin sangka akan ia dapat dari Oppa dan Eommanya. Yak Yujin genap berusia 18 Tahun, ia menyangka bahwa oppanya lupa dengan hari ulangtahunnya. Itulah kenapa Yujin kesal dengan oppanya yang bersikap acuh padanya seolah ia lupa dengan ulang tahun adiknya.

"YAKKKKK OPPAAA" Teriak Yujin ketika melihat oppanya yang tidak jadi pergi ke Seoul dan saat ini membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun sambil berjalan menghampiri Yujin . Yujin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan sedihnya saat itu, ia hanya bisa kembali menangis ketika Taehyung dan Ibunya menghampiri dirinya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan 5 lilin kecil menyala diatasnya.

"Ya ya ya ya ya, kenapa kau menangis, bukankah tadi kau mendiamkan ku? "

"Mianhae oppa , jeongmal mianhae" isak Yujin.

"Yakkkkk kalau kau mau aku maafkan, kau harus berhenti menangis dulu" Ucapan Taehyung membuat Yujin berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Yakkk kau memang adikku yang paling cantik, sekarang ayo tiup lilinya" Ujar Taehyung.

Yujin membuat sebuah permohonan sebelum ia meniup lilin tersebut, Yujin sangat tidak menyangka jika Oppanya akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

"Saengil chukka anakku yang paling cantik" Ucap sang ibu lalu mencium kening anak perempuan satu-satunya. "Semoga kau bisa tumbuh menjadi wanita yang lebih baik dan cepat dapat pacar, tidak seperti oppamu hhehhe" Yujin tertawa mendengar doa ibunyaa,

"Yakkkk eomma, kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa aku" Taehyung merasa tersindir dengan perkataan ibunya membuat ibunya semakin tersenyum mendengar rengekan Taehyung.

"Oppa Kau tidak jadi pergi ke Seoul kan?" Tanya Yujin penuh kekhawatiran sesaat setelah ia meniup lilinnya,

"Tergantung kau, jika kau mendiamkan aku lagi, mungkin aku akan beneran pulang ke Seoul malam ini juga"

"Iya iyaa aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu lagi, dan aku tidak akan merengek untuk dibelikan hadiah apapun darimu"

Taehyung pun mengembangkan senyumnya ketika adik satu-satunya sudah berjanji tidak akan mendiamkannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone Taehyung berdering, kue yang dipegangnya sedari tadi kini ia berikan kepada Yujin lalu mengeluarkan handphonennya dari dalam saku jaket hitamnya dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Jinjaaaaaa? Ah arraso aku akan kesana sekarang" Kalimat pertama Taehyung ketika mengangkat telpon itu, dan tidak perlu waktu lama Taehyung menyudahi panggilan tersebut.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga" perkataan Taehyung membuat Yujin kembali sedih, namun ia tahu bahwa mungkin keadaanya darurat saat ini.

"Ya kau jangan menangis lagi, aku janji untuk cepat pulang, arrachi ?"

"Ne oppa, aku janji" Janji Yujin setidaknya membuat Taehyung tenang untuk meninggalkannya.

"Eomma aku pergi dulu" pamit Taehyung yang langsung lari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yakkk, hati-hati " Teriak sang eomma kepada Taehyung yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia merasa sangat khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak lelakinya dan kini Yujin kembali merasa kesepian ditinggal sang kakak.

Yujin kembali ke kamarnya setelah acara surprisednya harus diakhiri dengan perginya Taehyung ke Seoul. Ketika Yujin menghampiri tempat tidurnya ada sebuah kotak besar berada disana, Sebuah kotak berwaran pink dengan pita putih mengikatnya, Yujin terheran untuk sesaat, kapan kotak ini berada disini. Dia pun mencoba untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah boneka Teddy Bear coklat besar sudah berada di dalam kotak tersebut, dan sebuah surat diletakkan diatas boneka itu, Yujin mengambil surat itu, dan membacanya.

"Dear, Yujin adikku"

Saengil Chukae Uri dongsaeng, Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, maaf selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi oppa yang baik untukmu, Aku beri nama boneka ini "Yeppo" tolong kau jaga baik-baik yeppo ya, Saranghae "

Oppamu yang paling Tampan

Taehyung

Yujin kemudian mengangkat yeppo keluar dari kotak dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo oppa" Ucap Yujin disusul senyuman manisnya.

To be continue ...

Sorry for typo and don't be silent reader,

Happy reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Pukul 11 malam, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin berlari menghampiri ruang UGD rumah sakit. 15 menit yang lalu mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Jin dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah ditemukan terluka di pinggir sungai Han . Setibanya mereka di ruang UGD mereka mencari dimana Jin berada, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menemukan Jin yang sedang tertidur dengan perban di tangan dan kepalanya.

"Hyungg " Ucap Jimin memanggil Jin pelan,

Jin pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang disinyalir terpengaruh oleh obat bius saat menjahit lukanya tadi.

"Noe gwaenchanha ?" Tanya Hoseok penuh khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tenang saja" ujar Jin menenangkan rasa khawatir sahabat-sahabatnya lalu disusul sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, Jungkook, Jungkook eodiso?" Tiba-tiba Jin teringat sesuatu , dan menanyai dimana Jungkook, ketiga sahabatnya pun bingung dengan apa yang Jin katakan barusan.

"Jungkook?" Namjoon mencoba meyakinkan apa yang Jin barusan katakan,

"Eoh, Jungkook, gimana keadaaanya ?" Jin sepertinya sangat khawatir dengan Jungkook, dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menahan perih pada lukanya yang belum kering.

"Hyungg , kau mau kemana, fisikmu masih lemah Hyung" Cegat Jimin mencoba menghentikan langkah Jin yang tetap bersikeras untuk mencari Jungkook. Ketiga sahabatnya dibuat bingung oleh Jin, apa maksudnya Jin mencari Jungkook, mereka pun akhirnya mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Jin yang berjalan mencoba mencari Jungkook diruang UGD namun tidak ada, lalu ia berjalan menuju meja informasi dan menanyai suster dimana keberadaan Jungkook , namun jawaban yang didapat oleh Jin sepertinya membuat Jin merasa sedikit kecewa dan khawatir. Setengah Jam yang lalu ketika Jin masih tertidur, Jungkook meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah mengambil obat.

"Yakk hyunngg, ada apa sebenarnya, ?" Hoseok sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Jin dan Jungkook.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Block B saat menolong Jungkook" Ucap Jin yang saat ini mereka semua duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di lorong rumah sakit.

"Jinjjayooo? " Ucap Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok berbarengan seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Jin katakan.

"Yak hyung, kau mau mati ? bagaimana bisa kau senekat itu?" Namjoon mencoba menahan kekesalannya, ia kesal mengapa Jin bisa segegabah itu karena ia tahu Jin sangat lemah dalam berkelahi. Bisa saja saat ini Jin bukan berada di UGD melainkan kamar jenazah.

"Noe, kenapa kau bisa menolongnya?dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?"

Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Sungai Han tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jungkook yang sedang dipukuli oleh anak Block B dan anak buahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam melihat keadaan Jungkook yang saat itu kewalahan melawan mereka, Tapi untung saja Polisi datang namun aku tidak ingat lagi, karena sepertinya aku pingsan" Jelas Jin,

"Yakkkkk Hyungg, kau mau jadi pahlawan huh? Sekarang dia saja tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, ahhh jinjja , dasar berandalan" Jimin sangat kesal dengan perilaku Jungkook yang baginya tidak tahu terima kasih setelah membuat Jin terluka seperti itu.

"Ah sudah-sudah, lebih baik kau ambil obatku dan kita pulang" Jin coba menghentikan perdebatan yang terjadi di antara mereka,

"Yak Jimin, kau ambil obatnya" Suruh Namjoon pada Jimin

"Neeeeeeeeeee" jawab Jimin mengiyakan Namjoon dan berjalan menuju apotik rumah sakit.

"Hyunggggg" teriak seorang laki-laki dari ujung lorong, membuat Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh ke sumber suara. Taehyung berlari menghampiri mereka dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba mengetahui keadaan Jin.

"Yakkk kau darimana saja huh, sahabatmu hampir saja mati dan kau baru datang?" Ucapan Namjoon membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae Hyung, tadi aku ke Daegu bertemu ibu dan adikku, jadi aku tidak tahu kalo kau akan seperti ini" Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, mereka saja yang berlebihan, Yakkk Yujin ulang tahun kan hari ini? Mian aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat padanya" Ucapan Jin membuat semua terdiam.

"Ah ne hyung, ia pasti mengerti kondisinya"

"Yujin ulang tahun? Kenapa kau tidak bilang ?" Tanya Hoseok kesal.

"Yak Kim Taehyung, mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini Yujin ulang tahun"

Sesal Namjoon,

"Ya ya ya, gwaenchanha, saat ini yang terpenting Jin Hyung sudah bisa tersenyum lagi" Kata Taehyung membuat yang lain menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Bagaiman kalau nanti kita adakan pesta untuk Yujin?" Jin memberikan ide yang membuat Taehyung terkejut, karena sebegitu perhatiannya mereka terhadap adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"Oke, Setuju" Jawab Hoseok, Namjoon dan Taehyung disusul Jimin yang bingung dengan apa yang barusan mereka bicarakan karena ia baru sampai setelah mengambil obat Jin.

* * *

Kondisi Jin yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, tidak dijadikan alasan oleh Jin untuk tidak masuk kuliah, hari ini justru Suga yang absen dari perkuliahan karena ia ingin mengunjungi pameran foto di kawasan Changwon.

"Tolong antarkan buku-buku ini ke Perpustakaan ya, saya harus buru-buru sekarang" Perintah sang Dosen yang menghampiri Jin ketika Jin baru saja keluar dari Ruang Kelas. Sebuah tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang tanpa persetujuan Jin mau atau tidak kini sudah dipindahtangkan ke Jin dan dengan terpaksa Jin harus menerima tumpukan buku tersebut. Jin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa buku itu karena bahu dan tangannya masih terasa sakit.

"Brakkkkk" tumpukan buku yang dibawa Jin kini berserakan di lantai lorong kampus, usaha Jin untuk menahan rasa sakitnya sia-sia, ia tidak sanggup untuk membawa buku itu sampai ke perpustakaan, rasa sakitnya semakin lama semakin terasa, karena sebenarnya Jin belum boleh banyak beraktifitas menggunakan tangan dan bahunya. Kini Jin berusaha untuk memungut satu persatu buku yang berserakan di lantai. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang dibalut perban membantu Jin memungut buku-buku itu.

"Noe?" Ucap Jin ketika menoleh ke sang pemilik tangan.

Kini buku-buku yang berserakan itu sudah ditumpuk rapi oleh orang itu dan kemudian dia membawa tumpukan buku itu dan berjalan tanpa Jin tahu buku itu mau dibawa kemana.

"Yakkk , mau kau bawa kemana buku-buku itu , ya ya yaaa ! " teriak Jin kepada lelaki itu yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Jin, mau tak mau Jin mengikuti lelaki itu , karena ia bertanggung jawab mengantarkan buku-buku itu sampai ke perpustakaan. Langkah Jin terhenti ketika melihat lelaki yang membawa buku itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, kini ia menghampiri lelaki itu yang kini sedang mengembalikan buku-buku itu satu persatu ke dalam barisan rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jin kepada lelaki itu yang kini sedang serius menaruh buku itu tepat di tempatnya. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh kepada Jin tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata dari mulutnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari tempat di barisan buku dimana buku itu harus diletakkan.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit? Lukamu kan cukup parah, seharusnya kau harus dirawat disana" Jin semakin menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya kepada lelaki itu walau lelaki itu tetap tidak menggubris perkataan Jin.

"Sudah selesai, aku anggap kita impas" Ucapan pertama yang diucapkan lelaki itu ketika buku-buku itu sudah selesai diletakkan di tempatnya. Jin terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Kini laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Jin.

"Yakk Jungkook, bagiku ini belum impas" teriak Jin memanggil lelaki itu yang kini sudah berjalan keluar pintu perpustakaan. Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah usahanya memanggil Jeon Jungkook sia-sia.

To be continue ..

Happy reading and don't be silent reader please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Yonggi tertidur di subway yang ia naiki sepulangnya dari Changwon untuk melihat pameran foto. Mengunjungi pameran foto di Changwon mungkin sudah menjadi rutinitas Yonggi tiap tahunnya karena ia akan selalu berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut. Tahun ini Yonggi menyumbangkan hasil jepretennya yaitu sebuah foto seorang wanita yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan tawa bebasnya yang diambil Yonggi saat memotret Minju. Ditambah dengan efek hitam putih membuat foto itu terlihat sangat indah. Yonggi memberi nama foto itu "Angel from Heaven", karena baginya itu pantas untuk menggambarkan sosok Minju ketika itu.

"Aishhh" Ujar Yonggi sambil berusaha membuka mata dan maskernya ketika ia merasa disampingnya ada seseorang yang tertidur di bahunya.

"Noee?" Yonggi terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Yaa Noee?" Minju pun tidak kalah kaget dengan reaksi Yonggi saat itu,

"Yakkk, sejak kapan kau disini? Tanya Yonggi penuh rasa penasaran.

"a…a..ku sudah dari tadi disini" jawab Minju gagap

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi" kata Yonggi

"Ah sudah-sudah aku harus turun" Minju segera menyudahi perdebatan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar subway. Namun Yonggi tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Minju, dan mengikuti Minju untuk turun.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Tanya Minju dengan muka sedikit kesal.

"Entahlah" Jawab Yonggi seadanya.

Minju pun terus melanjutkan perjalannya keluar stasiun subway dan menyusuri jalan kota yang dipenuhi banyak pertokoan dan restoran di kiri kanannya. Yonggi hanya tetap mengikuti Minju disampingnya sambil terus melihat lihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yonggi membuka perbincangan .

"Bukan urusanmu"

Yonggi hanya mengerenyutkan bibirnya mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Minju. Tiba-tiba Yonggi merasa bahwa jalan yang dilalui oleh mereka sangat tidak asing baginya, seperti de javu.

"Ahhh samgyetang!" Teriak Yonggi ketika melihat sebuah restoran samgyetang dijalan yang ia lalui. Sesaat Minju terkejut mendengar teriakan Yonggi dan menoleh ke arah Yonggi. Yonggi hanya menggaruk kepalanya ketika Minju menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu Minju kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yaaaaa Minju yaa,, kau tidak lapar? " teriak Yonggi ketika Minju tetap berjalan meninggalkan Yonggi yang tetap berdiri didepan restoran Samgyetang.

Minju tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan Yonggi.

"Yaa kau benar-benar tidak lapar" kini suara teriakan Yonggi semakin kencang

" Ah yasudah kalau kau tidak lapar , aku akan makan disini, kau hati-hati dijalan ya". Ucap Yonggi lalu masuk kedalam restoran samgyetang tersebut.

Minju yang berusaha mencoba bersikap acuh dengan ajakan Yonggi tidak didukung oleh kondisi perutnya yang memang sudah menahan lapar. Cacing di perutnya mulai memberontak untuk segera diberi asupan.

"Ah sial, kenapa harus sekarang!" Minju terlihat kesal sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi keroncong.

Saat ini Minju berada pada kondisi yang membingungkan, apakah dia harus memasang muka tebal untuk menghampiri Yonggi, atau menahan lapar sampai rumah karena uangnya yang mulai menipis, setidaknya jika ia memasang muka tebal ia bisa meminta yonggi untuk mentraktirnya.

"ah baiklah, Yaaa Minju sekali ini saja kau harus pasang muka tebalmu daripada kau harus masuk rumah sakit karena Maag mu kambuh" Minju mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghampiri Yonggi,

Dia pun berjalan masuk menuju restoran dimana Yonggi berada. Dengan mudah dia menemukan Yonggi yang saat ini baru saja membuka daftar menu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Minju mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya dan kemudian duduk di hadapan Yonggi.

"Noe ?" Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yonggi membuat Minju sedikit tersentak tapi tetap mencoba memasang muka kesal.

"Kau jangan kepedean, aku kesini bukan karena mau minta makan padamu atau bermaksud yang macam-macam, aku hanya mau kau menjelaskan kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku" Ucap Minju bohong. Namun kebohongan Minju tidak bisa berjalan mulus karena suara perut Minju yang kembali meronta-ronta untuk segera diisi.

Yonggi hanya tersenyum mendengar suara perut Minju lalu menyodorkan buku menu ke Minju.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan, tapi sebaiknya kau urus dulu masalah perutmu, pilihlah sesukamu, aku yang traktir" Ucap Yonggi disusul senyum simpulnya.

Minju berusaha untuk menahan rasa senang ketika Yonggi mengatakan kata "Traktir" namun dia berusaha untuk meredam itu dan tetap bersikap dingin.

"Oke,baiklah jika kau yang minta. Hmmm pesankan menu yang sama dengan yang kau pesan". Dengan sigap Yonggi memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

"Tolong buatkan kami dua samgyetang, tapi yang satu tolong tidak ditambahkan …."

"Daun bawang" Suara Minju tiba-tiba membuat Yonngi menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah iya Daun Bawang" lanjut yonggi kepada pelayan tersebut lalu menyelesaikan pesanannya.

Yonggi terdiam, dia mulai memperhatikan Minju. Dalam hati, Yonggi merasa bingung kenapa Minju tahu bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai daun bawang.

"Hmm, darimana kau tahu aku tidak suka daun bawang?" Tanya Yonggi penuh keheranan.

"ah itu, ya biasanya kan beberapa orang tidak suka daun bawang, jadi aku tahu pasti itu yang kau hindari" Jawab Minju santai.

"Ohhh, baiklah. Aku pikir kau memang benar-benar mengenalku" Ucapan Yonggi kali ini dipenuhi rasa ketidakpuasan.

Tidak lama setelah itu makanan mereka datang dan dengan lahap mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan keluar dari Restoran tersebut.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Yonggi mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Cuaca saat itu sudah mulai malam dengan angin yang berhembus kencang karena akan turun hujan.

"Ah nee, ah aku lupa, jadi kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi disimpan oleh Minju kini ia mulai tanyakan kepada Yonggi.

"Ohh masalah itu, aku hanya ingin mengikutimu saja tanpa alasan, karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengikutimu"

"Aneh" Balas Minju mendengar alasan Yonggi.

"Ya mungkin memang aku aneh, tapi setiap aku melihatmu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh juga"

Minju hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Yonggi karena tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Sesaat mereka kembali diselimuti diam dan tetap berjalan menuju halte. Namun hujan lebih dulu turun sebelum mereka sampai ke halte, dengan sigap Yonggi membuka jaketnya lalu memayungi Minju dengan jaketnya lalu berlari menuju halte.

"Ah mian, kau kebasahan, kau tidak seharusnya membuka jaketmu untukku"

Ucap Minju sambil memperhatikkan Yonngi yang kebasahan.

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak kebasahan" Balas Yonggi sambil mencoba mengeringkan baju dan rambutnya yang basah.

Minju mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya, dan mencoba membantu mengeringkan wajah Yonggi yang basah. Namun saat Minju mencoba mengeringkan wajah Yonggi, Yonggi memegang pergelangan tangan Minju erat sehingga sontak Minju memandang wajah Yonggi yang sangat terlihat tampan dengan rambut basahnya. Kini wajah mereka berdua saling pandang dan hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dengan pencahayaan lampu halte yang tidak begitu terang, Yonggi mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Minju, namun suara klakson bus membuat Minju dapat berpaling dari wajah Yonggi dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yonggi.

"Bis ku sudah datang, aku harus pulang" pamit Minju yang lalu masuk kedalam bus meningalkan Yonggi sendirian di halte. Yonggi hanya tersenyum simpul dengan apa yang barusan terjadi antara dia dan Minju sambil memandangi bis yang ditumpangi Minju yang mulai berjalan jauh darinya.

To be continue..

Happy reading, don't be silent reader :)


End file.
